I Feel You
by Moody Maud
Summary: After a fierce winter battle, Feelings are voiced and Sam finds out that Danny needs her as much as she needs him.I'm not good with summeries. it's a oneshot.please R&R.


**_I Feel You_**

_I got the title from the song I feel you by Three Doors Down. There are some of the verses at the end too. This is, of course a Danny/Sam fic, I'd have it no other way. Umm oh yeah, this takes place when Danny's a Junior, so he's about 16 or 17, etc.  
  
This is my 2nd Story posted so please be gentle. A big Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fic, Freshman. _

* * *

Taking a last look out the window at the fast falling snow, Sam laid down beside Danny's lean shivering form. Sam gently wrapped her arms around Danny and slowly drifted off to sleep. __

Danny opened his eyes; everything he saw was blurry and unfocused. He didn't know what had happened, he remembered, it was cold, late January. He remembered the battle with the Rat-like ghost, and being thrown in the lake, and the rest was a blur.  
  
"_Where is Sam?" _

_"What happened to Sam?" _

_"Is she alright?"_

All these questions ran through his hazy mind  
  
"Sam" he yelled, fearing the worst.  
  
"What's wrong Danny, I'm here" she said, her arms still around him.  
  
His mind was clearing now, he felt her arms around him and all the pain he had escaped while he was unconscious.

"What happened?" he asked through his busted lips.  
"You don't remember...?" she said slowly.  
"I remember crawling out of the water...the rest is...blurry," he said trying to remember back.  
  
"You pretty much collapsed on the ground, I got you in the car and...got you here. You were soaked to the bone..." she trailed off.

It was slowly coming back to him. He remembered being in and out of consciousness. He remembered her helping him up the stairs and her shyly getting him to change into dry clothes, he remembered laying down and being so cold.  
  
Loosening her arms from around him, Sam said, "You were so cold, I couldn't find any more blankets and the Storm is messing with the power so I..." here she trailed off again.  
  
It was a good thing everyone was gone. Jazz had been at college a year already, Danny's parents were at a weekend invention convention, Tucker was at the Foley family reunion, and even her parents had gone skiing. But she started to get up realizing that any parent would Freak to find their kids like this, no matter how innocent the situation.  
  
She felt Danny shift, as she slid out of his warm bed and walked around towards the door "Danny are you hungry, thirsty?" she said as she started out the door.  
He sat up fast and shouted "Sam, Don't Leave!" a lot louder than he meant to. She stopped and walked closer.  
"What Danny?" "What's wrong?" she said, afraid that a ghost would pop out any moment.  
Seeing he was still shaking. "Are you still cold? I could go look for another blanket?" she worriedly questioned.

"No I'm not cold, just tired I think," he answered quietly.  
She looked at him "you think?"  
"Please don't go!" he pleaded, looking much like a little kid, his ice blue eyes filled with exhaustion and pain.  
"Why? She asked him.  
He took a deep, shaky breath. "Sam, It's just...You ease the pain"   
"What?" she said more to herself than to him.   
"Sometimes," he said "sometimes I just go numb, this Darkness closes in on me and I can't feel, even the pain is gone." he confessed, "It's lightless and hopeless and it's pretty scary...but I can't even feel fear. I just want to give in to it." "And...and then I see you, your picture pops into my mind...and I can breathe again, and I'm me again. And something inside me says, "Everything's going to be ok"  
"You ease my pain, Sam." he stated again.  
  
Sam was sitting in front of him on her knees by the bed now.   
"I...I do?" She stuttered trying to wrap her mind around what he'd said to her.   
"You always have." he replied   
"please, don't leave me," he pleaded again.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, and then carefully, lightly, kissed his lips. She then stood up and went to the other side of the bed, and once more laid down beside her best friend's side and gently slipped her arms around his bruised and battered body.  
  
She felt his shudders stop and his breathing steady as he let fatigue take him again. As she laid there thinking over what he had said. Thinking about the Danny no one was allowed to see. She knew exactly how he felt.  
  
There were times when she too felt that shadow creep into her soul. She would feel alone and unloved, she'd feel heartless and like no one cared. Sometimes she'd feel ready to say Goodbye to the cruel world, to the parents that wouldn't accept her and to life itself. But then like an angel Danny would cross her mind.  
  
_{Flashback}_  
"Hey Sam, you there?" his voice sounded for her answering machine.  
"I was Just wondering...if you wanted to go see that new Dead Teacher movie...you know if you're not busy, My treat." he said with a chuckle.  
That was enough for her to snap out of it; she threw the razor blade down and almost tripped grabbing the phone before he hung up.   
"Yeah, Sure. I'd love too," she said as she took her note off the bed and shredded it into confetti like pieces.   
"What are you doin' Sam, taking revenge on your yearbook?" he asked with a joke   
"Oh...ah, no, just trashing some loose papers. Well I'll see you at 6:30, ok, yeah, bye." she said, then hanging up her phone with a smile, she prepared for her night out with her best friend.  
_{End of Flashback}_  
  
_"I thought I was the only one who felt that way."_ she thought. She then felt Danny grab her hand and hold it in his sleep. And she scooted closer to him, content to stay there for the night, Content to stay there, by his side forever.

_"Those little things you say"  
"When words mean so much"  
"You never back down"  
"And they all shy away"  
"You always listen to me"  
  
"And what do I get"  
"to get me through these sleepless nights?"  
"And what do I have to hold"  
"when no one's there to hold me tight?"  
"And what do I see"  
"the only thing that gets me through this"  
"is what I feel and I feel you..."  
  
_**_El Fin _**


End file.
